Void
by Silent-Demon
Summary: It was supposed to be a joke... ' When you're twelve, things can be un-noticed...even by a genius. Please read and review!


Void   
By: SilentDemon  
  
Author's Note: I'm gonna take a crack at a Jimmy Neutron Fic, Even though I've got four UNfinished fics up as of now, I want to post this before I go on vacation to Missouri!! FUN!! I hope you like this,and please review for me!! I'd appreciate it! Also, I don't own Jimmy Neutron. You obviously knew that, so yeah! Go and read!!

* * *

( ??? P.O.V )  
  
" It was supposed to be a joke... " What these words are worth for a young child such as myself, is a simple joke committed by pre-adolescence kids who don't realize the risks they take. But at those times of ' not meaning to happen ' ,we can laugh these tiny mistakes and troubles off, forget and get on with our lives.  
  
This time...  
  
It can't be laughed off, or forgotten. Getting on with our lives is out of the question. All this coming from a ten year old seems pretty proposterous. But...  
  
When someone dies because of your innocent joke, it's no longer a joke. It becomes the memory that pops in your head at every waking moment of your life. ' I killed someone ' is not something I myself or anyone present here wants to remember being true.  
  
" She's dead. " How those words hit us hard, I don't know. I barely knew her myself, but I knew one of my best friends had a little thing for her. Call it a childish crush, if you must. It will haunt him forever, how the death of a kid the same age as we, only in the prime of maturity, was part of our doing. Sure, the actual death wasn't our fault directly, but still... you can't just say ' It was supposed to be a joke ' and leave it at that. The scene was one that was supposed to be a happy and fun place, a park of all places. The one place a kid was able to forget all their problems. But what is it when the problems happened there? Where can we turn and find our happy and safe haven?  
  
" A parent isn't supposed to watch their child be buried... " I heard that saying once... not really knowing the true meaning behind it. Yes, I knew what the saying meant, but when your child is taken unexpectedly, the meaning becomes more... mortifying. I wish I could forget what caused this. I can see my best friend crying at her grave, his hand reaching for a tissue every so often, blowing his nose loudly. Her parents were sobbing at the funeral as were other female classmates of ours.  
  
My other best friend, who was always a spontanious kid who was obssessed with child fantasys of cartoons being real and such, now stood with his somewhat hidden crush. Sometimes I wonder if he even realizes that he likes her... He was simply standing by her wracking form, not able to think of a reassuring thing to do to comfort her completely. Soon, he settles with an implyed embrace, the look in his eyes could be lined with several emotions outside of the usual happy and crazy. Now, all they held was guilt, sorrow and self-hatred. He knew he wasn't to blame anymore than I was, but he sure felt that way as he watches the girl in his arms cry in sadness and pain, to a certain extent.  
  
I never thought that she was that important to anyone. Not to be meant as not important at all, but everyone's reactions to her death kind of hit me hard, and I didn't even know her. All I ever saw of her, was a few times of running to class late and she would always be flipping her blonde braided pigtails around the class ' hottie '.  
  
Speaking of which, I look around, trying to find the said boy. He is nowhere at the funeral, which sparks a slight rage inside of me. He of all people should be here. He always seemed to be fond of her out of all the other girls. And he was one of the two kids, or one of two people at all who witnessed her death. The other, I couldn't blame for not showing up. I can't even think of her right now. She was torn apart, I remember watching her gaze at the dead body of her other best friend be carryed away from the street. She had fled as soon as the ambulance left, it's sirens blaring in the dark night and it was way past our age group's curfew. Neither of them were there, but I only blame myself and my wanting to get back at the one person who could embarrass me at school.  
  
It was me and my friends who had thought of a perfect prank. One that included a forged note from the guy she crushed on in class and an invitation to the park for a ' romantic stroll '. It was supposed to be a joke, let her wait alone for while before showing up and declaring our win. Of course, something bad had to happen. The said boy, Nick and the victim were actually strolling the park that night and she saw. The fight broke out and soon, she was backed into a corner. She never was the fighting type, so almost instinctively, she turned and ran...into the street. She nor the drunken driver would have been able to avoid the other. That is what the police told us, at least.  
  
A twelve year old, a girl just building her heart and we killed it. I killed it, she killed it. All of us are to blame I guess.  
  
" Hey, ready to go dear? " I hear my mother speak to me softly, I could tell she had been crying as well, just by the sound of her voice. I nod plainly, reaching out for her hand, suddenly needing comfort. She grabs my hand and leads me out of the cemetary. I'll talk to my friends later tonight, later... I take one last look at the people, my friends and her family as I exit the place that would hold a flame of memory for all of us.  
  
A few minutes later, maybe more, my mother pulls our car into the garage. It was starting to rain and dad was fussing about the new paint job. Both my parents gave me sympathetic looks and went inside, while I decided to walk to the front of my house. I don't feel like going in yet, I was telling myself. Something felt wrong out here still.  
  
And that's when I spot her...Cindy Vortex. She wasn't at the funeral as I had pointed out before. But she wasn't in a particularly safe spot herself as of right now. I don't think I ever thought sitting in the middle of the street would be a leisurely activity. She of all people wouldn't be stupid enough to try something that hazardous, but at her predicament, I couldn't really blame her, could I?  
  
She looks so lost, I almost feel sorry for her. Well, actually I am really sorry for her...I guess. That would probably explain why I was approaching her in the street. She had such a sullen look in her eyes, I couldn't even look at her for long, I feel so guilty. I made myself noticable, and she gazes up at me with a pale face. I gulp as she gets up slowly, as I notice the car down the road coming up. I grab for her arm and pull her out of the street. After the car passes, Cindy just trudges to her house, and walks in. The door clicks slowly behind her, no words were even spoken between us.  
  
I wish I wasn't so stupid. To think a girl at the age of ten could love someone so blindly. She must really reach for attention, to be so rash as to fight with a friend over a guy. Of course, I'm now recently hearing that she isn't getting along with her mother right now. She was talking about how she wished she could stay with her cousin that lived out of state at school, and that she could be happy without having a know-it-all brain there, she had added for kicks.  
  
If she does now, I don't know what Libby'd do. She would lose he two best friends, and she never would replace them. I stare up at Cindy's house, feeling a pull, an almost tearing feeling in my gut. I was so stupid to sink that low. She never played a joke with me about Betty, so why should I have done so?  
  
But I did, and that's what bugs me. And now, someone's dead and Cindy is going to live with the guilt for the rest of her life. And it's not even her fault...  
  
So many things rushing through my head right now, I barely get time to sort them out. I hate it when I think too much. There were so many things I could be sad about, but seeing Cindy so depressed hit me...hard.  
  
I had hurt her far more than she even could hurt me. If I would have known she would act so strongly, I would have settled for a simple prank in the classroom, just as a daily routine.  
  
I can't stop thinking about it...I hurt her. I killed her. I crushed her. She's only twelve and I did that much without realizing it. I should have known. I _should have known_...  
  
...And I'm supposed to be a genius.

* * *

That's the end. It's going to be a one shot with a multi chaptered sequal! What did you all think? Morbid, and depressing. That's me all right. Leave a line about what you think and I'll probably be getting the next story, Only Time started when I'm in Missouri!! Happy readings!!   
  
Silentdemon 


End file.
